naruto expieriences fanfiction
by PetrifiedKit
Summary: one laptop, some stories, a fox and some teenage ninjas wat the hell can go wrong? review


Naruto meets the wonderful world of

chapter one: whats fan fiction

the day was October 11th and a 17 year old ninja named Naruto was just waking up from what was a long day of partying with his friends. Unlike his friends who drank there self's under the table Naruto had not gotten drunk thanks to his furry friend. Though he did get some great black mail against his friends especially since Neji got so drunk that he started to dance the gummibear dance. So as he got out of his room he noticed a pretty decent sized rectangular gift in the middle of his room.

/to Naruto here is a laptop and a built in router it is from a western land I hope you can figure out what it does. PS u can go look up porn on it so I expect you to. From Jiraya the self proclaimed mega perv/

"well not one to turn down a gift but what the hell ero-sannin can you think of something other then smut." Naruto commented as he opened the laptop and turned it on. "password hm let me try ramen since Jiraya already set it up for me" Naruto said as he inputted ramen into the laptop."wrong what the hell Jiraya I thought you knew me"

/in a distant land/

"i have a feeling my apprentice is angry at me over something yet what the hell boobies" Jiraya said as he peeked out of the bush. "oh my god there a perv in the bush peaking on use get him girls." was all Jiraya heard as he saw a wall of boobs run towards him. "all right theirs one thing left to do and that is run like a little bitch." was all Jiraya said as he ran away to avoid the impending doom that was known as his beloved boobs.

/back at Naruto place/

"i have a feeling that perv is somehow getting what he deserves anyway since it is Jiraya let me try boobs." was all that Naruto said as he input boobs into his laptop and it unlocked. 'so whats the first thing to do' Naruto thought as he looked at all the symbols on the screen of the laptop. **"kit press on the fox"** Naruto heard in his head as he still looked at the screen. 'so you are awake fuzzy and I thought u just crawled up into a ball and died' Naruto responded back to his tennent. **"like you are the most wonderful person to live in kit you would have had a heart attack by know if I wasn't living in your gut." **the fox responded back at Naruto as the Firefox home page opened up. **"hm fire fox finally someone knows the awesomeness of myself"** the fox responded again as Naruto started to search up his name. 'no ones care fuzzy and if you were so great why are you trapped in the gut of a 17 year old boy' Naruto responded back to the fox enjoying the quiet of the shut up fox.'hm hey fox whats fan fiction' Naruto thought inwardly expecting a answer of his furry friend. **"kit let me answer this pretty easily you know those books your sensei's are so fond of well it if someone wrote there own story out of it, let that not discourage you I did use a bad example of a story most fics are not smut like your current thought was, most fics are well written stories and should be looked up" **the fox responded back to his hosts question interested at what Naruto found. Hey 'fox why would there be fan fiction about me' Naruto said as pressed on the option that said **Naruto FanFiction** Archive - 

and looked on the links located on the page. **'you know if there fan fiction about my host then there might be fictions were he gets a mate that more then capable to take care of themselves' **the fox thought as his host started to look through the stories while the fox payed adept attention to them. "**kit let me suggest something search M-rated fictions**" the fox asks his host. 'and why is that ero-fox u just want to read about some smut don't you' Naruto thought back to his tennent hoping he does not do what he thinks that he does. **"no kit it's just the majority of the best stories that you will read come from the mature section, trust me on this" **the fox told Naruto as they continued to stare back at his screen. 'what ever ero-fox I am pretty sure u just want to read about the large breasts you seem to enjoy to much even though the rest of the world views a chick that has a nice ass to be a better thing' Naruto thought as he modified his search to look for only mature fanfictions. "**we will not continue that argument but kit u can not tell me that you do not have a small perverted side to you.**" the fox responded back as he continued to look at the screen from over Naruto shoulder. Naruto looked back at the fox hanging over his shoulder and laughed at it. 'that may be true but at least I am not the size of a overgrown rat' Naruto responded back to the fox as Naruto decided to play a song on his laptop. "**you know what kit you can go f**" was all the fox got to say as a set of knocking was heard on Naruto door. "i am coming" Naruto said as he headed to the door and opened it revealing the hokage Tsunade. What Naruto didn't notice was that the fox had placed the laptop onto a story while Naruto was walking.


End file.
